


Every Ending Has To Start

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: He's so cute, Hux helps him, M/M, Ren's struggle, Snoke mad at Ren, This probably isn't how the Force works, hints of Kylux, post SWVII:TFA, there's Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is dying. The General knows how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Ending Has To Start

General Hux sighed as he got up. Under the eyes of his medical staff he walked to where Kylo Ren was struggling to be held down. He reached the top end of the bed and placed his right hand on Ren's forehead. Without taking his eyes off his holopad, which he held in his left hand, he made pressure until Ren could no longer move his head.  
The staff watched, in awe, as the rest of the Knight Lord's body stopped all it's movements. Without a second of hesitations, mostly in fear of getting barked at by their General for wasting his time, they started working on cleaning and patching up all the injuries.  
Barely they knew what was going on in front of them.

\---------------------------------------

'Ren. Ren, listen to me.'  
_He is listening. He just doesn't know where it is. If it it belongs to one of those hands, hands that are grabbing him. His legs, his arms, his clothes, he's being pulled in any and every direction, except they can't, can they? A man can't be made into pieces by hands and only hands. Perhaps Hux is one of them. Or just all of them. So he should let go, right?_  
_Right. Let go. Hux is calling._  
'Ren. Don't give up, Ren.' _His eyes snap open. Give up? Are his eyes really open? All he can see is the darkness, anyways._  
_A hand grabs his neck. Male hand. Doesn't squeeze, just pushes him away. He's being pushed. To where?_  
_He hits a chest. Taller than him. Arms wrap around him. Safety. This is safety._  
_No. He is being squeezed. But, why?_  
_'Run, Ben, Run.' Who is that? You're not Hux. Who are you? Leave me alone. Ben is dead. 'Run, Ben. Don't let they catch you, don't let they have you.' They? Who are they? No. Who are YOU?_  
_I'm not listening. I wont do anything you say. Where's him? Where's Hux? What did you do to him?_  
_'Act first, ask later. Run, Ben.' I'M NOT BEN!_  
_'Yes, you are.' Another voice. Why, so... young? 'We are. You can't kill me, Kylo. You need me. We are Ben and you need to run.' Why? Who are you? What are you doing to me?_  
'Ren. Don't give up. Come back to me. The First Order needs you. **I need you.** ' _Hux. Where are you? How can I go back to you?_  
_'It's easy, Kylo. You just run. Come on, take my hand. I'll lead the path to him.' A small hand appears in front of him. Ben Solo's hand. Connecting to Ben Solo's body._  
_Ren takes the hand. The hand of his past self._  
_The kid runs. Fast. Ren struggles to keep up, but._ 'Ren, you're doing good. Just keep coming. Coming back to me.'  
_Hux. Yes. Ren runs. He's side by side with Ben. Running. In the dark. But it's towards Hux, so neither of them is afraid._  
_Even when more hands appear. They come from everywhere. They're trying to grab him. He won't make it. He has to make it._  
_He won't._  
'REN. Don't give up on me now! You're almost here! _**Hux, I can't.**_ 'Yes, you can, you fucking bastard. If you can't for yourself than do it for me. I can't go without you, Ren. I can't face Snoke without you. I cant sleep without you. **I need you.** '  
_Ren runs. One last time, he knows. Because Hux will be there when he stops. Hux won't give up on him._  
_The hands grab Ben. Ren cuts them off. They keep running._  
_Hux. Ren can see Hux. Sort of. A flame in the dark. But it's Hux, he knows._  
_'Kylo.' He looks at Ben. He's fading. 'I wish we had him the first time. We could have been saved. We could have destroyed Snoke.' Snoke?_  
_'yes, Kylo. He's the one who's doing this to your head.' Oh._  
_'I'm going to be ok, don't worry. You can't kill me, Kylo, but you don't want to pushme away again. I'll be here. For you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.' The kid smiles and lets go of Ren's hand. Ren turns and runs to Hux. He lets the flames embrace him._  
_He's safe._

\---------------------------------------

When Ren opened his eyes he was attack by very bright lights. At least it wasn't dark anymore.  
"Good morning, Ren." He looked to his left side to see Hux getting out of a chair and walking towards him. "How are you?"  
"I... don't know... My mouth is dry."  
"I'll get you some water. You've been asleep for sixty-eight hours. The surgery was successful but they couldn't keep your face from forming a scar."  
"Scar?"  
"Yes. But. It looks beautiful on you. Are you going to be ok?" Blue eyes scanned Ren's face and he smiled.  
"Yeah. I think. I... need to find some books."  
"Books? What is in those books that you can't use a datapad, Ren?"  
"Jedi informations. I... I remember reading in one about the Grey Jedis. They were in balance with the Light and Dark sides. I think that's what I should be..."  
"to defeat Snoke?"  
"To be who I really am. Not Ben Solo. Neither Kylo Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I might work a little bit on the whole inside Ren's head thingy, but it might take sometime and it'll be on a series if I decide to post. Mostly, this work was just to help with the kriff writer's block two months or so ago. I'm posting because I actually liked the result.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
